her dirty little secret
by your0favorite0nightmare
Summary: this story takes place in the seventh year. it has nothing to do with the HBP because i dont like the book very much. anyway please read its about hermione and the rest of the gang. Hermione and Draco are Heads, but its not the ussual story. please r
1. Chapter 1

Hey People Guess What  
I'm Finally Writing A Story  
Yea Me  
I think I'll call it Her Dirty Little Secret  
Maybe

I'm not sure if any of you have a better name please let me know  
I do not own anything in Harry Potter  
The only thing I own is this computer (actually I don't even own that)  
I may own future characters that I make

Any way and now the moment you have all been waiting for:

……….

…..

My Story

Her Dirty Little Secret  
Chapter 1

Somewhere in the outskirts of London a petit girl with bushy brown hair and honey colored eyes lay awake with excited thought running through her brain. She wasn't exceptionally pretty, she wasn't athletic, she was very smart, but that wasn't what made her special. Hermione Granger was a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's right Hermione was a witch. She had gone to Hogwarts for six years and was the top witch of her class. This year was her and she planned to spend it as head Girl. It wasn't official yet, but everybody knew she would be Head Girl because she was the smartest and got the best grade in the class. Now Head Boy was another thing. It could be anyone. Hermione knew that the Headmaster would make the right decision and in a couple days she would find out who it was going to be.

0000

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to become the next Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect to see you at the King's Crossing Train Station at nine o'clock sharp as I have some important information to share with you. Also you will be expected to ride in the Head's compartment on the train and in the Head's carriage in the way to the school. Enclosed in the envelope is a list of the supplies you will need for you last year at Hogwarts.

Warmest regards,

Minerva McGonagall

0000

Hermione Granger jumped out of bed with a start. Well she did not jump exactly; it was more like she rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Owww", she whispered as she turned off her alarm clock. Hermione was not normally an early riser and at six in the morning she was not very happy. Hermione tiptoed past her parent's room so she would not wake them. As she walked into the bathroom she though about the day ahead. She was finally going to see her friends again. She was also looking forward to learning new things and sitting in the library for hours. Hermione thought about all of this as she took a shower.

After Hermione took a shower she went back to her room to get dressed. When she looked at the outfit she had picked out the night before, she realized it would be impractical to wear a skirt and a short sleeved shirt. It would most likely be cold on the train. Hermione grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a light blue hooded sweatshirt over a red tank top. She pulled on her black flip flops with the two inch heel and her favorite necklace. The necklace had a red heart with silver vines surrounding it hung on a silver chain. Hermione sprayed herself with the Hawaiian Breeze perfume she had got for her birthday, grabbed her trunk, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother had gotten up and made a breakfast of eggs, ham, and toast. Nobody was in the kitchen so Hermione helped herself to the food. After she finished she cleaned the kitchen and put her trunk in the car. Hermione went upstairs to brush her teeth and find out where her parents were. After brushing her teeth Hermione looked upstairs for her parents. When she did not find them she went downstairs to look. Hermione found her parents in the doorway waiting to leave. When they turned and walked outside without saying anything Hermione realized how distant she had become from her parents. They never spoke to her and they hardly acknowledged her anymore. Hermione followed her parents and got into the car. As her father drove down the street she became lost in her own thoughts again. Hermione thought about the year to come and how happy she was to leave she thought about this and other things as she prepared for the long, silent drive.000

Alright so there it is. What do you guys (and girls) think? It's just a demo chapter so if I don't get many good reviews I may not continue the story. I need motivation people. Any way please tell me if you have a correction or if you just want to be a critic go ahead lay it on me. If you have a better story title let me know. Thanks and I'll write to you sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry it took me this long to update.  
I have just been so busy with school and sports and such.  
Anyway I finished another chapter.  
I hope you all like it.  
I don't own anything from Harry Potter.  
Only the things I make up are my own.  
…

Her Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 2

Hermione was glad to her out of her parent's car. She said goodbye to her parents and piled her things onto a trolley. Hermione pushed the trolley to the platform between nine and ten and walked through the wall. The first thing she saw was the bright red steam engine that would be taking her on her last journey to Hogwarts as a student. The second thing she saw was a blur of black and red as she was picked up in a giant bear hug. When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley finally put her down and she could breathe again, she had the chance to look them over properly.

First she looked at Ron. His hair was forever red and he seemed to have a very large amount of muscles under his skin. "How tall are you Ron?" Hermione asked. "Almost six two," he replied. Harry also had many muscles. At least quidditch was good for something. With his black hair that stuck out everywhere Harry almost looked taller than Ron. Almost, but not quite. "And you Harry, you have grown really tall to," Hermione said. "Im just about six foot," was his response. All three teenagers were extremely happy as they went to find a compartment.

As they were walking Ron began a conversation. "So Hermione how was your summer?" "It was okay, my family and I went to Florida," she answered. "It's one of the states in the United States Ron," she said to Ron's confused look. "I new that Hermione," Ron covered up. "Right Ron, so how were your summers?" Hermione never got an answer because she was swept up in another bear hug, but this time it was by her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Like her brother Ginny had red hair, unlike her brother Ginny's hair was longer and appeared to have been brushed this morning. The happy moment was over to soon, interrupted by a voice from near by. "How touching, the four biggest disgraces of Hogwarts united again," said a very disgusted Draco Malfoy. He like most of all the other boys in the school had grown taller and more muscular. With his blonde hair and stormy gray eyes he was looking fine. Although Hermione would never admit it out loud. Hey, she was entitled to her opinions. "We are not the disgraces ferret," Hermione retorted, "and if you will excuse us we have somewhere to be." 0:o

The four friends found their way to a compartment towards the back of the train as they continued to talk about their summers. They were still talking when the were interrupted again by Draco Malfoy opening their compartment door. "Granger you're supposed to ride in the Head's compartment." "Oh my gosh I totally forgot," Hermione exclaimed in a rush, "I got to go but I'll talk to you later. The walk to the Head's compartment was a fast one. As the two students reached the compartment they could hear the sound of pacing the length of the compartment. On the other side of the door was a large room with two comfortable looking couches, a mini-fridge with sodas and pumpkin juice, and a cabinet filled with snacks. The compartment was far more extravagant than anything Hermione had expected.

The moment of awe was disrupted by the stern voice of Professor McGonagal. "Miss Granger where have you been, Mister Malfoy and I have been waiting for twenty minutes." "I'm sorry Professor, I lost track of time." "That's quite alright; now that you are here we can get started. First I would lick to congratulate the both of you for becoming Head students. Second I want to make sure both of you understand that this is a privilege and needs to be taken seriously. You will not get special attention or be excused for rule breaking. Third you will have to patrol more than you did last year. And finally you will be expected to plan any balls or parties you want to have. Any questions?" both students shook their heads no. "Good. Again I congratulate you and hope to see you perform your duties to the fullest of your potential. Goodbye."

After McGonagal left the ride became quiet. The ride stayed that way except for the rustle of clothe or footsteps or somebody eating a snack. As the train got closer to Hogwarts, Draco got up to change into his school robes. Hermione used the time he was gone to change into her own robes. By the time Draco got back the train had already reached Hogwarts and most of the students had already gotten off. As Hermione and Draco made their way to carriage Hermione began to wonder why Malfoy was being so quite. Normally there would have been at least a few insults thrown back and forth, but Malfoy was being absolutely quiet. It was very strange and Hermione wondered what he was thinking about. 0:o

So what do you people think about my story. I hope you liked it. Please review. Please please please. A writer needs inspiration. Feel free to be critical. If you have any ideas or corrections TELL ME. Thank you for reading. 0:o


	3. Chapter 3

This took an insane amount of time for me to write.

Sorry for the delay.

It may take me a long time for each update, but I beg you to stay with me.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

…

Her Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 3

The carriage ride was just as quite as the ride on the train. When the carriage got to Hogwarts, the two students went their separate ways. Draco to Slytherin and Hermione to Gryffindor. Hermione sat in her usual seat next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. The three of them were deeply engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming quidditch season. Hermione felt a little left our when no one looked up when she sat down. She couldn't help letting her mind drift that took place or rather the events that didn't take place on the train. She was brought back to the present when she heard Ginny calling her name. "What? Sorry Ginny, I kind of spaced out." "No kidding, I asked what McGonagall wanted." "Oh, it was just about my new duties to the school now that I'm head girl." "What about the rest of the train ride with Malfoy?" asked Harry. "It was unusually quite. He didn't say anything at all. It freaked me out a little." Hermione answered. Ron was about to say something but then the food appeared and all else was forgotten.

Dinner for Hermione was eaten in silence. As she finished eating someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned around to find Professor McGonagall and Draco behind her. "Miss Granger would you please follow me to your dormitory." Hermione nodded and stood up.

000

Professor McGonagall led the two head students through hallway after hallway and down staircase after staircase. Hermione tried to remember all of the twists and turns, but quickly became confused. All she knew was that they had to be in the very bottom of the school somewhere. Finally they came to a painting of a tree. Under the tree was a very small brown dog. The dog lazily lifted his head to greet the approaching group. "Hello Professor." It said in a very low voice. "Good evening Pantalaimon. This is the new head boy, Draco Malfoy." Answered McGonagall. "It's very nice to meet you young sir. You can call me Pan." "It's nice to meet you to." Answered Draco in a monotone voice. "Mister Malfoy, this is your dormitory. Once you go inside you can think of a password and tell Pan. Goodnight." "Night"

After Draco went inside the two women continued down the hallway and up a large staircase, down another hallway, and up more stairs. When they stopped they stood in front of a picture of a lake. To the side of the lake was a large reddish looking dog. "Good evening." It said in a voice that was so high it was almost painful. "Good evening Thorin. This is the new head girl, Hermione Granger." "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Hermione." Said Thorin. "It's nice to meet you too, Thorin." "Now Miss Granger I suggest you go inside and think of a password and adjust to your new surroundings." "I will Professor. Goodnight." "Goodnight."

000

As Hermione walked into her very own common room, she felt all of her breath leave her body. The room was far more beautiful than any of the other rooms in the castle. It was painted red and in the shape of an oval. At one end there was a huge fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a deep blue colored couch and two over stuffed chair in the same color. At the other end of the room a small desk and a shelf full of a lot of books, though not nearly enough books for Hermione liking. Directly across from Hermione was a flight of stairs leading upward. Hermione promised herself she would look around more closely later and walked up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs was a landing that opened into a cozy little kitchen. There was a fridge, an oven, a few cabinets, and a round table with four chairs. Again Hermione told herself she would look around more closely later and walked up the rest of the stairs. At the top of the stairs there were two doors. One on her right and one on her left. The doors stood facing each other and Hermione randomly chose the one on her right.

As she opened the door Hermione's lungs stopped working, but only for a moment. She continued to walk into the mist lavish bathroom she had ever seen. The room was in the shape of a very large rectangle. In the middle of the room was a huge circular tub. It had three faucets. One for hot water, one for cold water, and the one in the middle had a note on it. It read 'Tap the faucet once and say the smell and color of bubbles you want. The bubbles will continue to come out until you tap the faucets again.' Hermione decided she would take a bath in the morning and continued to look around the room. She noticed there was a shower in one of the corners. A few feet away from the shower was a closet. The closet held washcloths and towels, in every color. Also there was conditioner, shampoo, and body wash in almost every smell. Well, almost every nice smell anyway. In the corner to the right was a toilet and across from that there was a sink. In the last corner was a full length mirror. Everything was made of white marble and very beautiful.

Hermione left the bathroom and walked across the hall. When she opened the door she was extremely disappointed. All that was in the room was a light on the ceiling, a table with a note on it, and a picture of books on the wall. Hermione walked over to the table and picked up the note. It said 'Dear Miss Granger, Congratulations on becoming head girl. The room you are standing in now is your bedroom. Since there is nothing in here feel free to decorate it the way you want it. Also any muggle electronics you might want to use will work any where in your dormitory. If you don't like the way something looks you are allowed to change it. After all, that's what magic is for is it not. Good luck this year, Professor Dumbledore. P.S. the password is lemon drop.' "Lemon drop." Hermione said in confusion. She hadn't seen anything that would need a password. Just then the wall behind the picture of the books began to move.

000

I think that went very well. Don't you? Anyway please review or I shall think of discontinuing the story. If nobody reviews I won't know if you like the story and I might lose heart. So if you like the story you have to review. Please. Thanks for reading. 0:o


End file.
